The invention relates to a digital multimedia network with latency control to synchronize data streams.
In contrast to most other industries, digital networks have not gained much footing in the audio/video industry until today. One reason for that is, that there is no adequate system for the control of latency within conventional digital multimedia networks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a digital multimedia network which provides a latency control and a phase alignment of independent data streams.